


A new course

by Starliam



Category: Veep
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-07-24 13:59:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7511071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starliam/pseuds/Starliam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the end of season 5, we saw Jonah diagnosed with testicular cancer. What will happen next?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An unexpected text

At his desk, Dan was about to start working on some piece of international politics news. It was an easy job: some emails to send, some phonecalls to make. Nothing difficult. While he was sending the first email, his cellphone vibrated. A text. He quickly looked at the screen. A text from Jonah. It said only "congratulations for the new job at CBS".  
Dan frowned. He quickly typed a "thanks" and went back to work. He didn't want to waste time speaking with Jonah right now.  
After a few minutes, the cellphone vibrated again. Another text from Jonah.

_Do you want a scoop?_

Dan sighed. What the hell wanted from him, now? He wanted to ignore it, but who knew, maybe Jonah could have been useful, for once. So he answered.

_It depends. Is it something from one of you totally not reliable sources?_

The next answer was quick to arrive.

_No, no. It's about me and I'm the source, so it's reliable as fuck._

Oh, God. Who needed a scoop about a New Hampshire congressman?

_Let's hear it then. Did you finally find out you're a Reptilian?_

Dan was still smiling for his joke when Jonah answered.

_No. I have cancer._

Wait, what? What the fuck was that? Was it true? Who jokes about having cancer?  
Another text.

_Testicular cancer, to be precise._

Dan shook his head. This was clearly a joke. With all the Jonad files and the sexual harassment thing, Jonah probably thought it was funny. 

_Great, asshole. Only you would joke about cancer._

_I'm not joking, you idiot. I was diagnosed the other day!_

Okay, this needed a phone call. Dan saw that he received an e-mail in response to the one he just sent, but decided to ignore it. He took his cellphone and quickly called Jonah. He answered right away.

"Hello?"  
"What does it mean 'hello'?"  
"Well... I think it means 'hello'".  
Dan sighed and rolled his eyes. He almost wanted to put down the phone.  
"I know that, okay? What the hell were you talking about? Cancer?"  
"Yes. I found out a few days ago".  
"And... you contacted me so that I can do a piece of news about it?"  
"I... I don't know... should I? I mean, people will find out anyway, eventually. Maybe it's better if I say that now."  
Dan sighed again. "I don't know, Jonah. Maybe it's better if you figure out exactly what is going on with you, before making statements".  
This time was Jonah's turn to sigh,. A big sigh, clearly audible over the phone. "I kinda know what's going on with me. Chemo and surgery. The only incognita is if it's going to work or not".  
Jesus. That was bad.  
"Look... it's going to work, Jonah. You're young... I mean, these things are so common now, that is going to be okay. Doctors are good at this". He didn't know why he felt like he needed to reassure Jonah. He didn't like him, but he would never wish cancer on anyone.  
"Thanks, man. I have surgery tomorrow".  
"Okay. And surgery means..."  
Another sigh from Jonah. "Yes. It means I'll lose my testicle".  
"I'm sorry". Dan was sincere.  
"Thanks. I have to go now. What... what do you think I should do for the news about it? I'm asking you because... I mean, you were a good campaign manager, and maybe you can..."  
"I wouldn't do anything yet. Have your surgery, start the treatment, and then we'll see. You can use it to make a campaign for early detection, for example. I don't know. But you don't have to decide now".  
"Okay. Well, I'll let you know. Thanks for the suggestion".  
"Don't worry. And good luck for the surgery".  
"Thanks".

After the call ended, Jonah stayed silent, watching his computer screen. Three new emails. Good.


	2. Chapter 2

Dan didn't know why the news of Jonah's cancer hit him so hard. Maybe it was because Jonah was the first person that he personally knew to be affected by that. Cancer was very common, but he had never knew anyone who had fought against it. Which wasn't true for many other people: almost everyone had a friend, a colleague, a relative... somebody, with that kind of experience. Anyway, he spent the day after the phone call with Jonah to research on Google information about his cancer and his treatment. The surgery that he was about to have didn't seem too complex or dangerous, and usually was made in same-day surgery. That meant that Jonah could have been home in the afternoon. Maybe Dan could send him a text. Or maybe not.  
The combo "surgery and chemo" that Jonah said he was having suggested a stage 2 cancer. Which was probably better than a stage 3, but surely worse than a stage 1 or a stage 0. 

The next day, Dan worked without almost thinking about Jonah. Around 5 pm, he decided to send him a text. 

_Everything okay?_

The answer arrived an hour later. 

_Yes, thanks. I'm home already._

Great. Dan started working again, but he received another text from Jonah a few minutes later.

_What are you doing tonight? Wanna come here and watch the game?_

What?! No, he didn't want to watch the game at Jonah's house. Why Jonah even thought about something like that? Dan smirked, thinking how to refuse his offer. "I would prefer to eat a fuckload of bread at that stupid restaurant you like so much". That was a good one. Or "I would rather being your campaign manager again", it was a fucking nightmare. But they also had fun. Or maybe he could just say something like "I can't, I have other commitments". Or "I'm working late".  
But... well, he would have watched the game anyway. At his house. Alone. Maybe he could just go to Jonah's. Why not? He was annoying as hell, yes. But sometimes he was funny, too. And after a surgery, he probably wouldn't have been so annoying. Without thinking again, he typed his responde.

_Sure. At 8?_

Jonah said yes, at 8 would have been fine. So, at 8 o'clock, Dan was ready on Jonah's front door, with some beers. Jonah opened the door in his loose pajama pants, with a blue shirt and comfy shoes.  
He grabbed the beers from Dan's hand with an almost inaudible "thanks". Only then Dan realized that maybe alcohol consumption wasn't advised for people treated for cancer. Damn. Now Jonah probably thought he made it on purpose, to make fun of his disease. 

"I'm sorry, Jonah. I didn't think that maybe you can't drink beer now".  
"Oh no, it's fine. Doctor said I can have a small amount. I'll take one". 

Watching Jonah slowly walk in the house, to take a bottle opener from the kitchen, Dan realized that he felt tense. He didn't know why. Maybe bcause he had never been near a person with cancer. What was he supposed to say? Was he supposed to help him in the kitchen? There was some subject that he probably shouldn't talk about?

"Here, let me help you," said at last, while Jonah was fetching chips, napkins and glasses. He was moving very slowly, and he sit on the couch wincing as soon as everything was ready. Probably his wound hurt. Dan had read that, for that kind of surgery, they made an incision on the abdomen. It probably hurt while he walked. 

"So... are you alone?" Said Dan, sitting next to Jonah. "Is your mum here?"  
Jonah hesitated. "I didn't tell her".  
Dan looked at him, puzzled. "Why?"  
"I don't know... I just wanted to wait to have the surgery, I guess. She will be very worried, and she will insist to come here, but I needed to be alone for a while. To absorb the news myself, I think. I'll tell her tomorrow. Or the day after tomorrow".  
There. Now Dan didn't know what to say. He really wasn't good at basic empathy. 

"So... how was the surgery?"  
"Oh, it was fast. Less than an hour. Now it hurts a little, but it's normal. And I'm also a little lighter", ended Jonah with a strange smile.  
Dan looked at him, with a confused espression on his face.  
"The ball. I have a ball less. So I'm lighter. It was a joke".  
"Oh! Oh, that. Yes." Jesus. Dan took a sip of his beer. He really regretted to come to see Jonah. "Well... you don't need two balls to... I mean..."  
"To fuck?" Jonah was almost laughing at his confusing face. "No, I don't need two balls. It's fine. A small price to pay to be alive, I guess". 

Dan took another sip from his beer. "Are you okay, Egan? It looks like you're sitting on eggs".  
"I'm fine, Jonah. Sorry".  
Jonah shook his head. "They told me it could have happened".  
"What? Who told you what?"  
"I met some cancer survivors. They told me that sometimes people are acting weird around you, because they don't know what to say. Like when somebody dies and you're uncomfortable with their widow, I guess".  
"No, it's not... It's not that. It's... I don't know. I never..."  
Jonah smiled. "It's okay. You're here, at least. I invited other friends, and they all told me they couldn't come".

Dan felt a surprising surge of rage for those "friends" who were leaving alone their "friend" with cancer. If even him, Dan Egan, was a better friend for Jonah Ryan, that meant that those people were really shitty friends.  
They watched the game eating chips, nuts and drinking beers, saying only a few words to each other. At the end of the game, Dan exclaimed: "It was a really good match, right?"  
Nohing. He looked next to him, and found Jonah sound asleep. Dan looked at him. He was pale, with dark circles under his eyes. If possible, he was even skinnier. Probably he was tired for the surgery and the anesthesia. Dan got up quietly, trying not to wake him up, he turned off the tv and left his house walking on tiptoe.


	3. Chapter 3

Dan didn't hear from Jonah for a few days. They just exchanged some texts, in which Jonah told him his mother had arrived to take care of him for a while. Good. Dan was focused on his work, that he liked more and more everyday. He didn't want to contact Jonah, not now. He was sorry for him, but he felt very uncomfortable that night at his house. It was weird: like Jonah was another person, wiser, and more aware of life. He didn't know how to explain it. But he knew that he would contact him again, one of those days.  
A couple of days later, Dan decided it was time. He knew that probably Jonah started the chemoterapy treatment, so he should ask him if everything was okay. Maybe he could also go and visit him. Maybe.

 _How are you?_  
Just that. Plain and simple.  
Jonah's answer arrived a few minute later.  
_Bad_

Dan, who was waiting an answer like "Everything's fine", looked stunned at his phone. What was that?

_What do you mean bad?_

_I'm at the hospital. Bad reaction to chemo. I'm sick_

Dan didn't really know what to do. Before he could think of something, though, Jonah wrote him again.

_Can you come visit me?_

Shit. He couldn't really refuse, could he?

*****

He took his time. He finished his job, and then went to the hospital, following Jonah's directions. He entered in Jonah's room ready to lighten the atmosphere with a joke, but what he saw left him shocked. Jonah was half sit on the bed, with the hospital gown that look too big on him. He was very thin, almost too much; and very, very pale. He had lost his hair (wasn't too soon? Dan thought weirdly. Maybe Jonah shaved his head) and that made his head weirdly bigger, creating disproportion in his tall body, that now seemed weirdly tiny. Dan didn't know what to say, he only wanted to leave and never come back. But Jonah seemed very happy to see him, for some reason.  
"Hey! You're here!"  
Dan gulped and nodded.  
"Can you do me a favor?"  
"Y... yes"  
"Can you buy me some ice cream?"  
Dan didn't know what to say. Had Jonah lost his mind? "Ice cream?"  
"Yes. That's basically the only thing I can keep down. They don't have it here at the hospital, and I'm starving".  
"Oh. Okay, yes. Ice cream".  
Dan turned and, while he was almost out the door, Jonah told him "No fruit flavor. You know, fructose".  
Dan made a gesture with his hand without looking at him. He needed to get out of there, fast. And if that meant to go and buy ice cream, that was perfect. Because Jonah was clearly dying, and he didn't want to take the risk to be there when that happened.

Dan found an Italian _gelateria_ not far from the hospital. He got a big container, and frantically ordered flavours without fructose. Chocolate, coffee, hazelnut (didi hazelnuts have fructose?), something called "stracciatella". He didn't want to go back there, but there wasn't anything else to do. He found Jonah sitting on the bed, watching tv. He turned off the TV as soon as Dan entered the room, took the ice cream container, a spoon that was on his nightstand, and started eating.  
"Mmm, that's really good. Thanks!"  
Dan sat on the chair next to him. "No problem". Jonah seemed happy. He didn't know what the hell was going on.  
"This is seriously the best ice cream I've ever eaten."  
" _Gelato_ ".  
Jonah looked at him, the spoon in his mouth. "Sorry?"  
"It's... Italian, so it's called _gelato_ ".  
"Oh. Okay, then. _Gelato_ ".  
Dan couldn't wait anymore. "Jonah, what is going on?"  
"Oh, my usual luck," answered him, almost careless. "After the chemo, I started having nausea. It's rare, but it can happen. So I ended up here this morning, because I fainted. I was dehydrated and I lacked nutrients, after puking everything I put in my mouth for two days straight. Probably I can go home tomorrow. They want to give me another IV tonight, so I can get more fluids". With that, Jonah showed the band aid on his left hand, that kept in place some kind of plastic intravenous thing.  
"So you're not dying," said Dan, awkwardly.  
Jonah looked at him, confused. "No. Who told you that?"  
"I... I don't know, it's just, you told me you were sick in the hospital, and then I came here and you are like this..."  
Jonah chuckled. "No, I'm not dying".  
"Oh".  
Jonah looked at him again. "Are you disappointed?"  
"No, of course not. I just didn't expect... this".

"Actually - Jonah started to explain - my last blood exam is showing already some improvement. Not only I'm not dying, I think I'm going to be okay".  
Dan felt relieved. And then he felt shocked for feeling relieved. He never liked Jonah, he was always insulting him and mocking him, why now he cared so much?  
His thoughts were interrupted by Jonah, again. "I'm glad to see that you show some emotions. I thought you were a sociopath".  
Dan frowned. "A sociopath?"  
"Yes. I mean, you were always the kind of guy that doesn't care about anything except himself, that always has to use others to get what he wants. A sociopath."  
"'I'm not a sociopath". Dan felt insulted.  
"Good to know. Anyway, do you remember about the statement about my disease? I think it's time to do it".  
At the end of the conversation, the big gelato container was empty.


	4. Chapter 4

Jonah's office released the statement regarding his cancer that morning, and Dan made a brief piece of news on his program. Nothing too long, just that the congressman Jonah Ryan was being treated for testicular cancer and he was responding well to the treatment. They would have figure out later if and when give out more details.  
He was working at his desk now, while his cellphone started ringing. It was a number he didn't recognize.

" Dan Egan".  
"It's my fault, Dan".  
Dan frowned. What the...?  
"I'm... sorry?"  
"It's all my fault".  
"Who's this?"  
"It's Selina, Dan! Selina Meyer! Did you already forget me?"  
Dan was completely caught off guard, and the phone almost slipped from his hands.  
"Oh, ma... ma'am, how are you?"  
"Oh, cut the crap. It's all my fault".  
"I'm sorry, ma'am, but I'm not sure I understand what you're talking about".  
Jesus. That woman kept making his life difficult.  
"Jonah's cancer, Dan. It's my fault".  
Dan sighed, trying not to make her hear. Shit. This was even more difficult than what he expected.  
"With all due respect, I don't think you have the power to make anyone sick of cancer".  
"I know. Of course I don't".  
"Then I don't..."  
"Before the vote, I... prayed, I guess, saying that if Jonah arrived at Congress on time, God could give him any cancer he wanted".  
What the...  
"Ma'am. It was only an exclamation in a moment of stress. You don't really think Jonah got his cancer for that, right? "  
"I know..."  
"And he already had the cancer before the vote. So..."  
"I know, it's not my fault".  
Unbelievable. That woman really thought everything was revolving around her?  
"Do you think I can go visit him?"  
"Yes, I think so. You can try calling him. I'm sorry, Ma'am, but now I have a meeting and I really have to go".  
It wasn't true. He didn't have any meeting that day.

But Selina's call made him think. Along with what Jonah told him the other day. Was he really a sociopath? Of course he wasn't. He had emotions like anyone else, except that he had been always trained not to show them. Showing emotions was like being weak. Since he was a kid, everything had to be almost emotionless, and he learned that everything could be turned to his own advantage. That's why he was used to think "coldly", without being sad or sorry and without showing if he was sad or sorry. That's why even his love life was like that. Because very soon he had learned that also dating can bring you something that you want, that is not love, or happiness. This was just how he was used to behave. But he felt sorry for Jonah, as he had felt sorry for many other people and things. He just wasn't okay in showing it.  
Maybe there was another way of acting. Maybe showing some emotions wasn't bad. Maybe he could learn to relax and live without always thinking to possible outcomes, possible consequences, and how to deal with situations in order to have the greater advantage possible.  
He looked at his watch. He had finished for the day. Maybe he could start being a better person today, buying some ice cream and going visit Jonah.


	5. Chapter 5

Dan arrived at Jonah's house with another container of gelato, and knocked on the door. Nothing. But he could hear noises inside, so he knocked again. Nothing. Dan probed the door: it was open.  
"Jonah?" he called, while slowly entering in the apartment.  
No answer. Dan starte walking slowly towards the noise, and when he arrived in the living room, what he saw left him speechless. Jonah was sitting on the couch, with his head in his hands. He was crying.

Oh, God. Dan wan't the right person for this. He quickly debated the possibility of leaving (maybe Jonah hadn't hear him), but in that very moment, Jonah lifted his head and looked at him. He  
was pale, and in his skinny face his eyes seemed bigger. And desperate.  
Dan sighed, leaving the gelato container near the door. He entered the room and went closer to Jonah, who was trying to stop his hiccups and sobs.  
Dan lowered himself on one knee, so he could look Jonah in the eyes. "Jonah, what's happened? There is something wrong?" Except from the cancer thing, but he didn't say that. Jonah pointed at the computer screen with a nod.  
Dan went to look. Oh, boy. Jonah was reading the news of his disease, written in some website, but that wasn't the problem: under that, there were all the comments of the users. With a quick scroll, Dan saw that the majority was sympathetic with him, wishing him to get well soon. But some were nasty and offensive. One said that Jonah deserved cancer. Shit.  
Surely Jonah wasn't crying for those stupid comments from stupid people that he didn't even know. But probably it was the proverbial last straw.

After all, was undergoing an invasive treatment for cancer, that left him sick most of days and without a ball, while trying to keep up with his congressman duties. He was clearly under a lot of stress. Probably in this condition, even something so insignificant like somebody who wrote "I hope you die" in an anonymous comment on the Internet was too much for him to take.  
Damn. Dan sighed again, pinching his nose while hearing Jonah's pitiful sniffs. This was exactly the situation that he had hoped to avoid.

Well, what could he do? He couldn't leave at this point.  
He slowly turned to Jonah again, and went to sit on the couch next to him.  
"Look, uhm.." Shit. He didn't know what to say. "Look... don't... be upset about that, okay? People are stupid. Being anonymous on the Internet just makes them even more stupid. We saw that a lot of times in our job, right? You.. Think about all the people that actually care about you".  
Jonah sniffed. "Who?"  
Dan was taken by surprise. "Well... your mum... your family, your friends, and... also all the people that commented with nice things".  
Jonah nodded, still sad. Dan thought about what else could he say to make him feel better when Jonah went closer to him and he hugged him, very slowly.  
Dan was even more surprised now. But the surprises weren't finished: in a very small voice, Jonah whispered: "You're my friend, Dan".  
For some reason, Dan felt his heart clench. He wasn't Jonah's friend. He treated him like shit for years. And now Jonah was hugging him and calling him "friend", jus because he went visit him at the hospital with some ice cream? Maybe Jonah was a better person that he thought. Maybe he just needed a friend. Maybe they both did.


	6. A new friend

Again, for a couple of days, Dan didn't hear from Jonah and he didn't text him. He didn't know why he kept doing this. Maybe because he wasn't still accostumed to the idea of having a civil relationship with him, the guy who he hated for years.   
Well, maybe "hated" wasn't the right word. But he clearly didn't like him, and he thought that the feeling was reciprocal.   
And yet, now Jonah almost acted like he was his best friend. Almost.   
That was sad, Dan thought. Ryan really didn't seem to have a lot of friends. Or any friends. Probably he deserved it. He surely wasn't the easiest person to get along with. But he didn't deserve to be that sick, that was sure.   
After not hearing anything for another day, Dan decided just to pop to Jonah's house, just to see if everything was fine.   
The door was unlocked again, and Dan started prying it open, when he heard some voices. One was Jonah's voice, the other... was that possible?  
"Oh, look who's here!" said Selina Meyer with a smile, when Dan entered in the living room, where she and Jonah were talking, sitting on the couch.   
"Good morning, ma'am," said Dan, with a small smile. Selina was smiling openly, with an elegant green dress and her hair done.   
"The former President of the United States came to visit me", said Jonah, with a happy voice.  
Dan looked at him. He was happy, and he was wearing jeans and a nice sweater, with a Boston Red Sox cap to cover his bald head.   
Dan felt a pang of guilt for... a lot of things. He'd never been really nice to Jonah, but Selina even less. Sometimes she was cruel to him. And yet, her she was, and Jonah was absolutely happy to be in her company.  
"So, Dan," said Selina. "Jonah here told me that you two are friends now".  
"I... I don't think we are friends," tried to answer Dan.  
"Oh well, fom what Jonah said it looks like you are".   
Dan snorted, and Jonah answered before he could do it again. "He's really helpful, ma'am. He's the only one who came visit me when I was sick".  
"Well, I'm not the President anymore. You can call me Selina. Both of you".  
The three of them spoke for a while. Selina was incredibly nice, and asked many questions to Dan and Jonah. She also told Jonah to tell her in any moment if he needed something. Probably, thought Dan, she really felt guilty abou the remark she had made sometime ago. Or maybe, she just felt guilty about how she treated Jonah for years. Was Dan feeling guilty for that, too? He didn't know. He didn't want to think about it.   
After a couple of hours, Selina left.   
"I wouldn't never imagined that being sick would have brought all these people to be my friends," commented Jonah.  
Dan frowned. "Look.."  
"Dan," interrupted Jonah. "Would you come with me tomorrow, for my new session of chemo?"  
For once, Dan didn't know what to say.


End file.
